Saint Bega's Home for Young Girls
by Pandalen12
Summary: Rena O'Rielly just wants to find her old "family," but thinks that her task has been made impossible when she is brought into the Fowl household. Just How will Artemis react to having a "sister"? Pre Lost Colony. OC made by me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. This is my first story on Fanfiction, and I hope you all like it. I actually don't really know where I'm going with it as of now, but I hope to remedy that in the near future. Yes, so please, enjoy!**_

**Disclamers: I don't own Artemis Fowl or anything relating to the Artemis Fowl series. They are all property of Eoin Colfer.**

Chapter 1: New Change

Her World was slowly changing. Slowly, but surely changing. Soon, nothing would be the same. Most parts of that concept were great, seeing her life, as of now, wasn't the most perfect thing, but some parts were nearly enough to make her cry.

A few days previous, she had received a visitor. A lady looking to foster a young girl. For whatever reason, she had asked to see Rena. It struck the girl as odd, seeing as the woman hadn't even known her name. How this complete stranger had even known about her was beyond Rena.

The meeting had gone smoothly, Sister Jane introducing them to each other. The two of them nodding thoughtfully as they were left alone to speak to each other. The woman had been named Angeline Fowl, and when Rena had called her "Ms. Fowl," she insisted upon being called by her first name.

Rena told her the basics when asked, like her full name was Renee Charlotte O'Rielly, she was thirteen, and her birthday was September fourteenth. That her favorite color was Green, her favorite food was Nutella, and that she loved to play sports. Also that she played with the younger girls in the yard.

The meeting only lasted about fifteen minutes, but Angeline had promised to come back. She said she liked Rena. That she would be a perfect addition to the Fowl household. She had said that she would be "honored" to have Rena come live with her family. So Rena smiled, said thank you, and then goodbye.

It was later, while she was trying to sleep, that she began to honestly think about what had happened. What it meant for her. It obviously meant she would finally be out of this damn orphanage, that she would be in her first home since she had gotten here, five years ago.

Yet, it also meant leaving the only home she had known for these past few years. It meant leaving her "sister," Brigid. And it meant leaving all of the nuns at Saint Bega's, who she had come to love. It also meant her old "parents," couldn't come to get her.

In any case, Rena had a few months to think about it, anyways. It took time for any paper work regarding orphans to be processed and looked over, or so she was told, and that was, of course, if Ms. Fowl actually did want Rena to come live with her. The girl did hope so. And she did believe Angeline would stay true to her promise. It was her fatal flaw. She had always openly trusted people. Even complete strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello My Lovlies~**_

_**Here is Chapter 2. Thank you to the people who favorited, and my favorite, and only, reviewer: artisticadri1999**_

_**And to you, I have to say, HERE IS MOAR.**_

_**Anyways, I tried to make this chapter longer. AND SUCCEEDED. I doubled the size of the last one.**_

_**So, please, enjoy~**_

Chapter 2: Excitingly Dreadful

Packing bags wasn't fun. Especially when there was a bit of dread lodged in your stomach along with excitement. It had been only 6 weeks since her initial meeting with Madam Fowl, and she was already moving in with her. It was... strange.

She was very excited to be moving from this wretched place, and don't get Rena wrong, she loved it at Saint Bega's, it was just that it got boring, almost never leaving the grounds.

The sisters had told her that it would take at least 3 months to get the fostering process completed, yet here she was, packing the few belongings she had into one large suitcase, getting prepared to leave the place she had called home for the past five years of her life, not even two months before she had first been introduced to her new... "mother."

There had been 6 additional meetings after the first with Angeline. Each time, she had learned something new from the rich woman. That's right. RICH. Rena had never been so surprised in her life.

As it turned out, Angeline was related to the infamous Fowls. Wife of the current Earl of the family, and mother of the heir to the... "throne." Together, the family lived in the manor near Dublin. The only reason Rena knew any of this was because she went on the annual trip to Dublin with the orphanage. Every year they passed the terrifying looking castle, and every year the nuns told all of the children the stories of the Fowls.

And now Rena would be living with them. How _lovely_.

Well, it wouldn't be all bad. She would finally get to see a male. Perhaps even one who liked sports. Not to mention the fact that she would be able to watch TV, go on a computer that didn't look like it was made in the fifteenth century, and get new clothes.

Oh, she was so looking forward to not having to wear a uniform every waking hour of every single day ever. Maybe she wouldn't be forced to mass as often either. She didn't exactly believe in a forgiving God at this point.

There was but one thing. She had yet to tell Brigid. The young, red headed girl had been at the home for girls since she was two weeks old, and Rena had taken an immediate liking to her. And now, four years later, they shared a room. Sure, a thirteen year old sharing a room with a four year old might not be the most orthodox thing, but they were honestly sisters at this point. Nothing could tear them apart.

Well, except, perhaps, one of them being fostered.

Of course Rena had always expected one of them to be taken from St. Bega's, just not her. She had been prepared to have Brigid ripped from her, but not vice versa. Brigid probably wasn't ready either.

She had been meaning to tell the younger girl, but it just never worked out. She always lost her nerve or just put it off. Well, it was now or never, seeing as the door was opening, and Brigid was walking through, and Brigid was smiling at her, and Brigid was-

_She couldn't do this.__  
_

"Hi Wena. Sistew Mawie towd me to go to bed. Wiw you tuck me in?" After hearing this, Rena almost broke down in tears. Instead, she croaked out, "Sure little one."

Once the small child was in her pajamas and sufficiently"tucked in," Rena knew there was no more putting it off. "Brigid, we have to talk about something," the teen began. The aforementioned child just smiled and nodded. Rena sighed. This was going to be difficult. "Do you know, how sometimes people come here, and a girl leaves with them? How one of us goes to live with a new family?" The little girl nodded again, but now had a questioning look on her face. "Well, I'll be going with someone tomorrow. Just like the other girls sometimes do. I'll be gone before you wake up, and... and I may not come back to see you again."

With that, tears began to stream down Rena's face. "B- but that's okay, because we both know we love each other, and that's what's important, and, and-" Rena was cut off as Brigid reached up and hugged her around the neck. "Yes Wena. It's okay. Because, I wove you, and you wove me. Even if we never see each other again, we wiw aways be sistews. So don't cwy Wena. Because I wove you."

Leave it to the four year old to tell Rena the best thing she had ever heard. Her tears stopped when she realized Brigid was taking the news better than she was. She returned the hug momentarily, then let go, looking at Brigid, who was beaming. "You stopped cwying."

Rena laughed, though it was a bit strained. "Of course I did. I would never cry knowing that you love me." The pair then proceeded to hug and kiss, proceeded by the small child rolling over, and murmured a good night. Soon after, Brigid fell asleep, and Rena choked back tears thinking that this might have been the last time she would be able to do so .

Rena shook herself and stood up tall. She would be _strong._

She walked to her bed and put the last of her things in her suitcase. Rena put said suitcase by the door and made sure everything was prepared for the following day. There was tomorrow's clothing laid out, the only uniform not in the suitcase, seeing as she had no other form of clothing. She had a duffel bag that contained a picture of Brigid, her teddy bear that she could _stand_ to sleep without for _one_ night, the locket _they_ had given her, and enough space left to put her current garb in, in the morning.

Everything appeared to be in order, so Rena set her alarm for 5:30 A.M., slid into her bed for the last time, looked around the room before drifting off for the last time, and fell asleep in Saint Bega's Home for Young Girls for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my Bbz.**_

_**I actually find writing this to be quite fun. Again, a big thanks to everyone who's read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! THREE reviews! Amazing**_** Right!**

**_artisticadri1999: HERE IS MORE MY PIMPIN' POTATO FRIEND. And I love Brigid too! Maybe there can be a side story about her everyday life. What do you think?_**

**_Guest: Thank you for reviewing! And here is more! Enjoy~_**

Chapter 3: There it goes

There goes her room. There goes the nuns. There goes Brigid. There goes the orphanage. There goes the yard. There goes the hill the orphanage is on. There goes the five miles of road between the Bentley she was riding in and Saint Bega's.

After staring out the back window of the vehicle for almost 10 minutes since leaving the home for girls, Rena finally turned around to see a beaming Mrs. Fowl.

"Oh, Renee, I'm so happy you're finally coming to live with us! I know you'll love it at the manor. Timmy is so excited to see you! Arty doesn't act like it, but I know he is too! Why wouldn't he be? This is all so exciting! I've always wanted a girl! And it's the beginning of summer, so you won't even have to go to school!" This was all said so quickly, Rena hadn't even gotten a chance to tell the excited woman to call her "Rena."

Again.

For whatever reason, Angeline never seemed to be able to remember to call her by her nickname. The girl honestly preferred it to Renee. Renee was just too... fancy.

Oh.

Well, that explained it. She had to remember who she was going to live with. Mister and Misses Richy Rich and Junior.

Anyways, it seemed as though Angeline was still talking. What about was beyond Rena, but it seemed appropriate to nod. "Oh this is so perfect. Arty will be giving you a tour of the house, and tomorrow everybody will be going into Dublin to buy you new clothes. God only knows we can't have you walking around in that uniform forever. And I know just what would look good on you." With that, Angeline got a dreamy look in her eyes and just stared at Rena.

Becoming a bit uncomfortable, Rena cleared her throat and smiled awkwardly. "U-Uhm, Mrs. Fo- Angeline. That all sounds really great, but... but Arty is your son, right?" Angeline giggled and smiled, waving her hand. "Oh yes, oh yes. Artemis Fowl the second. He's not very... social, but having you live with us is also great to have him make new friends!"

Rena laughed nervously and slowly began panicking. What kind of crazy family was she going to live with? There was a really buff looking girl driving them, "Timmy," who was supposedly the head of the mafia or something, "Arty," who was an antisocial hoodlum child, and Angeline, who was obviously _insane._

"There's so much to talk about! Let's see..." There was a few moments pause from the woman before she began excitedly clapping her hands. "Oh yes, oh yes! There will be a party to celebrate your becoming part of the family! It's to be on the twenty first of June. The Equinox! Isn't it so exciting? That means we have a little less than three weeks to get everything ready."

At this, Angeline began to look worried. "Let's see. That's dress fittings, party preparations, getting Timmy, Arty, and myself new things to wear. Not to mention it takes some time for things to be made. Hmmm... Oh Dear." The woman now turned towards Rena. "Do you know how to dance?"

Rena was hoping this wouldn't come up. "Uhm. Not exactly _dance_. I can... sway." Angeline nodded. She put a manicured nail up to her bottom lip and looked deep in thought for a moment.

That's why when she suddenly moved and put her fist into her palm, Rena nearly hit the roof of the car. "Oh, sorry Renee dear, but I will make this work. There won't be any time to hire a dance tutor, so..." At this Angeline smiled mischievously.

Now, this struck one dirty blond girl as strange. "Angeline...?" Rena questioned worried. The woman in question just smiled wickedly and turned away from Rena. "Just don't worry your pretty little head over it."

Hm. How peculiar. Now she _was_ worried.

The rest of the car ride past with very little talking, mostly just Rena staring out the window, and Madam Fowl occasionally looking at Rena then shaking her head. By the end of the two hour drive, the teen was officially nervous. The trio walked into the manor, and were greeted by three other people.

Rena shook hands with Juliet, the driver, first and realized the two of them would get along nicely. Athletics did seem to bring people together. She then met the next butler... Butler. His hand entirely encased the younger girl's! The two of them might get along nicely too, that is, if the bodyguard ever stopped inwardly smiling over the way Rena had jumped when she first saw him.

After them was Mr. Fowl. "Hello, Renee. I'm Mr. Fowl. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rena was _very_ surprised when she was pulled into a hug right after such a formal greeting.

And last but not least, Mr. Vampire sulking in the corner. He walked up to Rena. Murmured a welcome, said his name was Artemis and then looked at his mother.

"This," Angeline began, wrapping her arms around her son's shoulders, "is my Arty. Your tour guide, and, your soon to be dance instructor."

Well, there went Rena's sanity.

Artemis turned towards his mother. "You can not be _serious_, Mother." Angeline only smiled and stood up, releasing her son. "And just why can't I be? You already knew you'd be showing her around. Now, you just have to teach her to dance." Artemis just turned towards Rena and glowered.

That little… It wasn't like it was her fault Angeline was doing this! She didn't even want to learn to dance anyways. Nothing would displease her more than having to spend time with _junior._

"Now! Why don't you two begin your tour! Renee would probably like to see her new room, and the sooner you two finish, the sooner we can begin lunch!" Well, that sounded good at least. Rena hadn't had time to eat breakfast in the morning, and a long car ride did seem to make her hungry.

Artemis sulkily said yes to his mother, but turned towards Rena with a look of complete distaste on his face. "Let's begin," he _growled _at her. Wasn't that friendly? If Artemis deemed it necessary to be as mean as possible, Rena could at least try to give him something to be angry about.

So, with that thought, the young girl looped her arm through the taller boy's, and began pulling him. "Yes Junior, let's."

If only the teenagers could see the other room's inhabitants barely concealing laughter behind hands…


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay~ My New Chapter! One a day it seems, huh?**

**...Yeah, don't expect that to go on for long. Or do. I don't know at this point.**

**But, thank you to all my readers and such. I love you all.**

**And last chapter I forgot to mention lcb117 who reviewed.**

**So, thank you so much! That means a lot.**

**Anyways, Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 4: Two Teens

Isn't it just... _spectacular_ when you end up drenched with the boy who you may or may not find kind of cute? Especially the boy who you will be living with for an unknown amount of time?

Well, even if wasn't great, it was happening.

"Artemis. Explain." Butler said with such a deep voice that all Rena could think about doing was going to touch his Adam's apple. Artemis' face was tinted with pink, and the fact that Juliet was laughing so hard behind Butler she was almost retching probably didn't help. The raven haired boy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well..."

***Flashback***

Rena sighed for the eighteenth time during the tour. How did she know the number you ask? Well, counting the amount of times she sighed was more interesting then listening to Junior_ drawl_ on and on about things that _may_ have interested the girl, but he was prattling _on_ and _on_!

"And this is the back garden. It was always here, but it was recent-" Artemis stopped when he realized that Rena was absent from his side.

He looked to see her kneeling by the pond. He sauntered over to her, and crossed his arms. When he cleared his throat, she didn't even look at him. "It's pretty, isn't it? Just the way water is?"

Artemis grimaced. An "artsy" one.

"Yes, yes. How _wonderful_. Now can we please continue? I'd very much like to get back to my work." Rena just sighed. "You could have at least said it without sarcasm."

Rena stood and turned. And if Artemis didn't realize how clumsy Rena could be at times, he did now. You know, seeing as Rena yelped and grabbed onto his suit jacket,_ pulling him into the pond._

Once resurfaced, the two just stared at each other for a few moments. That was, of course, until Rena_ screamed_ and lunged at Artemis holding onto his back.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Artemis screeched at her. "Something TOUCHED my leg," Rena countered. It took Artemis a moment to understand what was going, but he finally understood. "It was a FISH. They ARE known to live in water," he said, turning his head to look at the girl's face. On said face was a blush, a sheepish smile, and a mouth saying, "Oh."

And that is how Juliet and Butler found them.

***End Flashback***

If Juliet had been laughing before, she was _dying_ now. "B-Bro. The-they went for a boyfriend girlfriend swim."

Again, whatever order had been there before was now gone. The two children were yelling about how they, "weren't boyfriend and girlfriend," and about how Artemis was either right or wrong about the story, Juliet was still laughing and spluttering out bits of sentences, and Butler was trying to obtain order.

A loud whistle coming from Butler had everyone quiet in moments. Looking around, the tall man said, "Okay. It was an accident then. I recommend you two," he motioned towards Rena and Arty, "go to Miss. Renee's room. I think we should all get ready for dinner and forget about all of this." At the end, Butler looked pointedly at Juliet.

Everyone mumbled their agreement and went there own ways. At first, while walking through the manor, the two teenagers were silent. Finally, Rena ran a hand through her hair and mumbled an apology. "It_ was_ an accident. I'm just clumsy sometimes."

Artemis regarded her, and she seemed sincere enough. "Apology accepted." Rena lit up at this and smiled. She threw her arms around Arty's waist and began babbling. "Thank you~ I am so sorry about your suit though! And I would get you a new one, but you know, and I'm happy that we're friends now!"

As she pulled away, Artemis could be seen straightening his suit and blushing slightly. "Yes, yes. Well, here we are at your room." Rena looked at the door they were standing in front of. It looked no different than all the other ones.

As she went to open the door, she paused and recoiled slightly, a look of... almost terror upon her face. "Miss. Renee?" came a voice from besides Rena. She turned to see Artemis looking at her questioningly.

She chuckled nervously as she went to open the door. When she looked inside, everything was forgotten. "_This_ is my room?" She said disbelievingly. Artemis nodded, and said, "Yes. If it's not to your liking, feel free to inform Mother. I'm sure she'd do anything to make you more comfortable."

Rena rolled her eyes. So cold and emo Artemis was back. "Yeah, yeah Junior," she began unbuttoning her shirt and moving towards the closet.

Which just so happened to be in Artemis' direction.

So, instead of correcting her about his name again, he began spluttering and turning red. Again. "_What_ are you doing?" He screeched.

The girl put her hands on her hips, leaning on the closet door, letting her shirt fall open, revealing a tank top underneath. She raised and eyebrow, saying, "Getting a towel. Why, what did you think I was..." She trailed off flushing a bit. "Oh no. No, no, no. I was not..." Rena pulled her shirt closed, pushed Artemis out of the room, and slammed the door in his face.

From inside the room, Rena could hear Artemis murmur something to himself about how insane women were. Well, you'd get pretty angry too if someone accused you of _stripping_. She was just used to being in a place full of girls.

It didn't matter anyways. He was a stupid boy. Maybe attractive... but still stupid. Rena grabbed a towel and dried off. She went into her bag, which was most likely brought here by Juliet when they first arrived, and took out a new uniform to put on.

Once finished, she slid flats on and went out to search for a sign of human life. She probably should have paid more attention during the tour.

During her wanderings, she heard some grunting. She was legitimately freaked out. That was, until she went into the room she heard it coming from. Inside, she saw Juliet practicing some form of khung fu. The Fowls had their own Dojo. Their. Own. Dojo.

She left before being seen, but filed the location of said training room into her mind. That information would come in handy later.

The girl was literally jostled out of her musings when she ran into Butler. "I was just coming to fetch you for lunch," he said raising an eyebrow. She smiled sheepishly and looked away. "I got a little lost..." Butler chuckled and turned, motioning for Rena to follow him. "Right this way Miss. Renee."

Rena smiled and began following the muscular man. "Thank you. And just one more thing Butler." The man in question nodded. Rena smiled, allowing her eyes to close, and tilting her head to the side. "Just Rena is fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my pretties~**

**I know I haven't updated and I have no excuse, except that I've been tumbling. So, you know, if you want, follow me: .com**

**I don't even know if this chapter is good. You should probably tell me~ (Not so subtly tells you to review.)**

**Have some thank yous: **_Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following, reading, etc. I love you all.  
Adri Herondale: Your reviews crack me up. Maybe she is afraid of doors. Idk man. Idk.  
FairyFinder: Thank you~ It was actually going to be a romance at first, but once I started writing it, I decided against it. And as for all of the stuff that could be considered romantic: it's just the average teenage angst. It won't ultimately happen is what I'm trying to say. xD_

**And I'd just like to say sorry for the lack of plot. I promise it will all come soon enough. Or, hopefully. :3**_  
_

**ENJOY~**

* * *

If Rena were to say that lunch went off without a hitch, she would be almost completely correct. Almost.

There was no shouting, no elbows on table, no reaching, etcetera, etcetera, but there was the matter of the food that was served.

Of course the food was delicious. It was high class and beautifully prepared. Though, that could be considered the problem.

One must remember Rena came from a orphanage. An orphanage full of children ranging from under a year old and up. So, it goes without saying, she came from an orphanage full of children more accustomed to eating grilled cheese for lunch, rather than caviar and lamb chops.

Again, it is needless to say, that when Rena sat down and was served, she was almost more surprised than when she first found out that Angeline was loaded.

"Oh, Renee darling! There you are! After lunch I was hoping I could get your measurements," said Angeline, but before she could continue, Butler and Juliet brought in the appetizer. _Appetizer_. This was lunch, no?

A plate of what looked like little round black balls with whipped cream on top of small pieces of toast was given to each of the individuals seated around the large table. Rena picked one up and took a small bite.

...

Well, that wasn't whipped cream. She brought it away from her face and peered at it for a short amount of time. Butler spoke from his stance in the corner of the dining room, "It's 'Toasted Brioche Rounds with Creme Fraiche and Caviar', is it not to your liking?"

Rena shook her head and began eating again. If only Butler realized how little of that description helped. The girl figured that 'brioche' was a type of bread, and the Cream Fresh or whatever was the whipped cream type stuff.

Rena picked up another round thing and again began chewing. Caviar though. What was caviar? She was drawing a blank. She had heard the sisters talking about it at Saint Bega's sometimes.

Rena hummed and picked up one of the last few pieces of food remaining on her plate. Caviar... The girl jerked as the answer suddenly came to her snapping her out if her musings.

**Caviar was fish eggs._  
_**

**_FISH. EGGS._**

The newest addition to the Fowl household put the last bit of the piece of the appetizer she was eating down and lost it among the last four remaining on her dish. She looked up to see the rest of the family finishing theirs' and looked away to keep from gagging. This was horrible.

When the plates were collected and the main dish was brought out, Rena was a bit more timid this time. "Uhm, excuse me Butler, what is this one?"

Butler looked at the food and at the girl. "It's lamb chop with mint, peas, and a goat-cheese sauce."

Rena nodded and looked at her plate. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about this dish. So, she slowly ate little by little, and didn't finish. The more she thought about it, the sicker she felt. They only really served beef and sometimes pork at the home.

By the time lunch was over, Rena was almost hungrier than she was before eating at all.

After everybody was finished eating, Angeline brought the young girl to what looked like a sitting room, except this room had a woman sitting on a chair, sketching something in a notebook, and a changing screen situated in the corner.

Angeline and the woman soon saw each other and _flung_ themselves into each other's arms. The two adults began babbling happily and, after a short while, took notice to Rena.

"Oh, Renee darling, this is Miss. Parkley. She's been making the Fowl's speciality clothing since Arty was born. She's become part of the family really. I just know she'll make you the perfect dress for the party," Angeline said. The woman turned, now addressing the Chinese woman, and said, "The theme has also been decided. Seeing as it's the solstice, I want everything to be nature. Greens, blues, yellows. It'll be wonderful."

Miss. Parkley's eyes lit up, and she shooed Angeline out of the room, obviously more than prepared to measure Rena and begin designing the dress. In fact, it seemed as though the woman already had the entire dress planned.

The black haired woman, looked down at the dirty blond and stuck out her hand. "Call me Andy. Angeline never seems to be able to remember that. Even though I've known them for over thirteen years." Rena returned the smile and shook the other's hand. "Tell me about it. And feel free to call me Rena."

Andy had Rena strip to her undergarments and produced a tape measure. Rena stood on top of a stool as she was measured. "So," Andy began, after taking the first measurement, "what's your favorite thing to do? With these muscles I'd guess sports. Pretty athletic, are you?" The teen shrugged and turned at Andy's motion to do so.

"I love sports. Gymnastics especially. The yard at Saint Bega's was my favorite place." Andy just kept nodding and having Rena turn. The girl thought for a minute then looked at Andy over her shoulder. "Besides sports though, I love the stars. Brigid and I use to star gaze through the night."

Andy backed up and peered at Rena over her spectacles. "Brigid?" Rena smiled and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "My little sister. She's back at the home." Rena looked pensively at the wall, then suddenly turned towards the woman once again measuring one part of her body or another. "Would you like to see a picture?" Before the Asian woman could even respond, Rena was off an running out of the room, forgetting the fact that she was in nothing but her panties and sports bra.

She ran to her room at top speed, nearly getting lost on the way, retrieved the picture from her bedside table, and ran back at the same rate. It wasn't until she was back inside the room that she realized the state of undress she had just ran about in.

The girl blushed but waved it off, seeing as she hadn't run into anybody.

It was at this same moment that Artemis turned the monitor in his room showing all of the camera feeds from around the manor off. He turned away from his computer blushing slightly and pinching the bridge of his nose. This girl would surely kill him.

In the room with Miss. Parkley and Rena, the picture had been examined and put down, and Rena was redressing. "So, Andy, do you have any ideas for the dress?" The brown eyed woman rolled her eyes and said, "Do you really have to ask that?" Rena smirked and shook her head.

"Well, I was thinking something green. Decorated in ivy and leaves and such..." The pair walked out of the room together, the portrait of Brigid watching them as they promenaded out of the doorway and down the hall.

* * *

**Okay, so, have the first author's note at the end of a chapter. So, I realized while proofreading this, that I've been calling what should be the solstice an equinox. I apologize, and from this point on, I'll be using the correct name. This takes place at the beginning of summer... I don't even know how I managed... this is a new level of stupidity for me. .-.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**

**~Ann**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO THERE MY LOVELIES.**

**It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I'd just like to say that I'm not really sure about this chapter. It's pretty... meh. BUT! THE PLOT THICKENS, NE~? Conall means "strong wolf" in Gaelic. It's meant to be ironic. You'll see what I mean. I actually pretty much know where I'm going with this story now :3**

**YAY~ APPLAUSE FOR ANN~**

**Anyways, a big ol' thank you to my reviewers:**_Adri Herondale, midnightrider.009, Cecilia Fowl, _**and**_ a very kind anon who I shall be calling Bravo._

**DEM' REVIEWS MAKE MEH' HAPPY, SO THANK Y'ALL.**_  
_

**But, without further ado, enjoy BBZ~**

* * *

It was hours after the fitting with Andy that Rena was sitting in her new bedroom on the laptop the Fowl's has provided her with. She was scrolling through some information about the constellations that were currently in the Irish sky and making mental notes of it all.

The girl sighed and closed the lid of her Macintosh computer and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly 11 o'clock in the evening and Rena still had yet to get ready for bed. She stood and stretched, walking towards the bathroom to shower, and peeling off her clothes on the way.

* * *

Inside of Saint Bega's Home for Young Girls, a four year old slept soundly in a room that she shared with no one. She had bright red hair that fell just below her shoulders and brown eyes that were currently closed. The girl snored softly and only stirred when she heard her name called.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked around the room. This was her first night without her big sister, so she was a bit distraught by the noise coming from the end of her bed. "Did you come home Wena?" she asked, not quite sure what else to think. There was a chuckle and black figure suddenly stood behind the wood piece at the end of the bed, it's eyes glowing a bright yellow to contrast the surrounding darkness.

"I'm not your sister, little human. I am Conall. I have been watching you for a rather long time," stated a rather haughty voice, as the figure moved closer towards Brigid. The little girl simply stared, unfazed by the ominous feeling that had been brought into the room.

Once Conall had stopped by the side of her bed, Brigid stuck out her left hand. "I'm Bwigid. Nice to meet you." Conall just stared at the small female. "You're... you're not scared, then?" He asked rather weakly, taking a limp hold of the girl's hand and shaking it slightly. "Nope," she said, buoyant as ever. He looked stunned for a moment, before smiling widely, to the point it could be considered maniacal. His voice changed to a slightly higher pitch the next time he spoke. "Thank the Gods! I don't have to pretend to be a big bad creature to scare you, since it's obviously not working."

The seemingly bipolar being plopped himself on the bed and looked at Brigid, while murmuring something under his breath to create a ball of light next to them. It caught the child's attention and he smirked, starting to take off his black cloak. Underneath was a beige and black plaid vest covering a crisp white shirt and pants with the same pattern and color scheme as the vest. As his hood uncovered his head, a perfectly styled head of hair became visible with a fashionable beret covering the back of his blond and brown locks.

This man, quite obviously, was fabulous.

"Yah' see, Brigid, I've been watching you and that girl you room with for a while, cuz' she's very familiar. I wanted to scare you, to see what you could tell me about her, but you are much too cool to do that to. So, we can be best friends instead," Brigid nodded happily, albeit a bit drowsy. "You know Wena, then?" A muscle twitched in Conall's neck and he glared at the wall in front of him. "Don't say her name, please." The female looked a bit confused. "Why can't I say We-," she began, but was cut off when the male bared his teeth at her and hissed out, "_I said don't say it._"

Brigid looked at him with wide eyes and nodded slowly. Maybe Conall could be a bit weird, but she could get used to his strange attitude. He was her new best friend, after all.

* * *

Rena emerged from the shower and skipped to her dresser, drying herself with a towel as she went. Humming could be heard by anyone in the near vicinity though, there was no one. She slipped into her clothes and wrapped a smaller towel around her shoulders to keep her pajamas from dampening.

The day went wonderfully, minus a few minor tidbits, but, overall, Rena couldn't have asked for anything more. By the time Rena had taken a lengthy shower, brushed her teeth, and pulled back the covers to her new gigantic bed, it was just about a quarter of an hour to midnight. She rubbed the towel on her shoulders around her head for a few seconds, before tossing it straight into the hamper in the corner of her room. She also took a moment to tidy up the rest of the room. Dirtying her new living space wouldn't do anybody even a bit of good.

After a few toe touches and other assorted stretches to relax her tense muscles, the teenager was beyond exhausted. Waking at five in the morning tended to do that to her. Just as she slid under the covers and she leaned to shut her lamp off, there was a knock at the door. She looked at the door and twitched. Was someone seriously coming to call on her this late at night? She refused to move until there was another knock. She sat up and continued to half glare at the piece of wood. She stood when there was another rapping, this time, if possible, sounding annoyed.

Rena strode across the floor and flung open the door, to reveal an boy her age tapping his foot and raising his fist to once again knock. A_ raven haired_ boy. There was a few moments silence with Rena raising an eyebrow and Artemis glaring down at the shorter girl. "Something you needed then, Junior?" Rena asked, clearly irked. "You left this in the sizing room," responded the cause of her irritation, "Andy suggested I return it to you." At this, the older teen held a framed picture out towards Rena.

The girl cursed herself under her breath for forgetting the damned picture and reached for the portrait of Brigid. At this, Artemis quickly held it above his head. Rena looked dumbstruck for a second, but almost instantly recovered and crossed her arms while glaring at Artemis with as much malice as she possibly could. "You look very childish," she grumbled out. Artemis smirked, showing his canines, before stating that all she had to do was apologize for calling him "Junior."

The girl simply rolled her eyes, but seemed to lower herself to complete request. "Fine. I'm sorry for calling you Junior..." she said, trailing off at the end. When Artemis lowered the picture, Rena snatched from his pale fingers before matching his devilish smirk from moments before. "_Arty,_" she hissed, before slamming the large door in his face.

"Damn her," he murmured as he stuck his hands into his pockets and stalked away from her door.

* * *

**Pretty short, just over 1,000 words, and for this Ann apologizes :P**

**But, I just wanted you all to know that I made the Power Of The Pen team at my school. I'm REALLY excited. I'm hoping that attending competitions and such will help me to improve my writing. My first competition is on Saturday. NERVOUS, MKK? Anywho, just wanted to tell everybody. Thank you guys for reading, it means a lot. I love chu'.**

**~Ann**


	7. Chapter 7

_Er, hi there! Last I updated was more than two months ago. Sorry! I get so distracted by everything, and I just started reading Homestuck so I'll have even less time ;_; *coughs* not to mention the really embarrassing self insert I'm writing in my spare time *coughs*_

_Lulz, anyways, here's a huge shout out to everybody who's reading this even though I suck at updated and to everybody who followed and/or favorited despite that fact n/w/n_

_A huge thanks to: _midnightrider.009_,_ Adri Herondale_,_ FairyFinder_,_ wolfgirl336699_, and an anon called _Glo

_Thanks for reviewing, y'all!_

* * *

_Ringa-a-ling-a-ling_, went the alarm. _Ring-a-li-_, it began once again, before a heavy hand slammed on top of it. A sigh of contentment slipped from the girl's lips. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms above her head staying in her spread out position on the bed, savoring the sound of her joints popping. After glancing at the clock on the small table besides her, and confirming it was just a bit after 10:30 in the morning, Rena jumped to her feet, bending forwards, backwards, and side to side at the waist.

She made her way to the attached bathroom and pulled her hair into a ponytail, pinning her bangs back. She stood in front of the sink and started to hum a made up rhythm while brushing her teeth with the minty tasting toothpaste and washing her face with the oh-so-lovely-smelling liquid soap. Then, she let her hair down and began to brush it out, freeing her locks from the horrible tangles and knots.

Her small hummed tune continued as she picked out a fresh uniform to wear. She became even happier, thinking about the new clothes she'd be getting today. Angeline had told her they were going into Dublin to shop. "They," referring to everybody. Herself, Angeline, Mr. Fowl, Butler, Juliet, and-

Rena's face fell and she let her arms dangle limply at her sides as she groaned. Artemis would be coming! Sure, he could be okay_ sometimes,_ but something told the dirty blond girl that _Junior_ would do nothing but moan and complain the entire outing. If that wouldn't put a damper on things, than nothing would.

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, was the only thing thing that ran through the girl's head as she changed, and pulled a pair of knee highs on with a pair of flats. _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn,_ her thoughts repeated as she pulled her hair into a neater ponytail with the help of a brush, and then put a white head band on around her head, once again holding her bangs back._ DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN,_ she all but screamed in her own mind, when she opened her door and started to stomp down the hallway.

"_DAMN!_" She finally verbalized when she ran into a wall. She cradled her her throbbing nose, which had gotten crushed by the collision and looked up to glare at the no good wallpapered piece of junk.

Hm. Well, that wasn't a wall.

An amused Butler looked down at the fallen girl, more specifically, the one who had just run into him and fallen on the ground. The bald man was obviously fighting a smile, but was miserably failing with the smirk on dancing on his lips. "Miss. Rena?" He questioned, holding a hand out to the teen. "Ah, yes, Butler. I was just... er... feeling the carpet! That's right... feeling the carpet," Rena responded indignantly, seeming to be trying to convince herself rather than Butler, after standing and brushing her skirt off. She then looked into the tall man's eyes, not an easy feat, mind you, for a 5 foot 4 inch girl, and said, with her hands on her hips, "Well then, Butler, how are you this morning?" Butler just chuckled quietly and shook his head. "I was sent to retrieve you for breakfast, miss." Rena smiled charmingly and, with a bit of difficulty, looped her arm around Butler's. "Of course, of course," she said, walking towards the kitchen with the bemused bodyguard in tow.

"Oh, and Butler," Rena addressed the man servant, looking back at him from the corner of her eye, while slightly turning her head to assist her in seeing him with her limited line of sight . After a nod of recognition from the man, Rena once again looked forward and grinned. "Please tell me you're just serving pancakes."

* * *

"Conaww," Brigid questioned, while sitting against a brick wall and watching the other children play in the yard of Saint Bega's. "Yes, Brigy?" the floating man responded, looking at his freshly filed nails and slighty blowing on the tips. "You'we magic, wight?" Brgid asked, trying to sublty look at Conall from the corner of her eyes. The mythical male nodded nonchalantly whilst still examining his self manicure. "Weww, can you see what's going to happen, too?" a nervous whipser asked. The small child was eyed suspiciously by the male before he erupted in laughter. "Child's play, darling. Why? Something you'd like to know?" Messy red hair moved up and down in an affirmative. "I was just wondewing if I would get a new famiwy wike We-, uhm, the othews."

Conall simply shrugged. "Sorry to say, Brigy, but that's a no." Brigid's face fell and she looked straight ahead once again while letting her head drop. "Oh," was all she said, as all her hopes seemed to have jumped off of a cliff There was a small cooing sound as the male wrapped himself around Brigid's body while still levitating. "Come now, darling," he whispered in her ear. "You'll always have me," he finished with a devilish smile when the girl just nodded solemnly.

* * *

Breakfast was less of a disaster than dinner had been the night previous. It was only french toast with rather ostentatious garnishes, after all. It was really no different than it had been at Saint Bega's. Butler had even served it with whipped cream.

It was after that quiet and soothing morning meal that all members of the shopping party loaded themselves into a sleek black limo and the day truly began. Butler and Juliet sat in the front, as they were the chauffeurs, and the Fowls, plus one, sat in the back on the leather car seats. Actually, car_ benches_ would be a much more accurate description of the long black seats that filled most of the vehicle. Angeline and Mr. Fowl sat side by side, their arms and legs touching because of their close proximity; Artemis and Rena sitting on opposite sides of the car, careful to not to even look in the other's direction. Altogether, the car ride was about as lovely as having lemons squeezed into one's eyes. So, as lovely as it possibly could have been.

Once the entourage had arrived at their destination, they were all let out of the car by Juliet whose eyes were twinkling the entire time she held the door open for Rena, followed by Artemis, then Angeline, and finally Mr. Fowl. When the Fowl mother and wife was let out of the car she immediately grabbed Rena's hand and started to drag her towards the nearest swanky clothing store. "Renee dear! Please excuse a woman's excitement! I've just always wanted to shop for my daughter and now I have the chance! This is going to be so wonderful! Just us three girls out shopping while the boys do their own thing!"

Mrs. Fowl continued on, but the foster child lost herself in her own thoughts. This particular girl had never been much of a math whiz, however, she was quite certain that Angeline plus herself made two, so who was the third. It was then that Juliet made herself known to Rena, smiling and waving daintily at her. Ah, so it was her. Well, this could go one of two ways; either very well or extremely horribly.

* * *

"Sistew Wucy, may I be excused, pwease?" Spoke a small voice from the end of a rather long dining table. "There won't be any sweets before dinner for you if you leave now, Brigid," a young nun spoke back kindly. Brigid shrugged as a response and looked down at her mostly eaten lunch. "I don't mind," she responded softly. The woman clad in black simply shook her head and said, "Fine then, it's your choice. Run along then."

Brgid perked up and smiled at the female sitting next to her before hopping from her seat and running to her room before slamming the door. Sister Lucy chuckled and continued to eat her salad. At least little Brigy wasn't too broken up about losing Rena. They had been the closest of all the children in the Home. All the sisters had even begun to treat them as sisters of blood relation.

Although, unbeknownst to Lucy, or anybody for that matter, said little girl wasn't taking the loss hard because of the creature that was enjoying an early afternoon nap on the bed that no longer belonged to anyone. "Conaww," Brigid called when she entered the room, "Sistew Wucy wet me go befowe anybody ewse, so I can pway now!" she laughed happily,jumping onto the bed and landing on top of the half asleep man. Aforementioned male groaned and turned to his side, effectively making the girl fall off of him.

This particular child, however, had quite the resilient streak, meaning it took her about three seconds to recover from the dismissal before she began to shake the being on her bed. "Come onnnnn," she whined, "I wanna pway with you Conaww.""Whyyyyy," he whined right back, making the small girl laugh at his childishness. "Why? Cuz', you'we my fwiend siwwy," Brigid giggled. Conall sighed before he stilled and sat up abruptly. A sickly sweet smile was soon plastered on his face. "I am, aren't I, Brigy darling?" Then he opened his arms and cocked his head to the side. He sang what he said next, making Brigid giggle and follow his one direction. She couldn't resist even if she wanted to.

"Now, give your_ friend_ a hug."

* * *

_I know it's jank you guys ;_; I hope you liked it anyways~_

_Please tell me what you thought in a review :3 or favorite and/or follow ;u;_

_As always, thanks for reading!_

_~Pannda_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dears! I'm updating quickly this time! For me anyways~  
Here we have Chapter Eight! Exciting, yes? I'm sorry for the lack of plot, but I'm hoping you like the tiny fluff. Not even sure if you can count it as fluff, but meh. I wrote this in about an hour or so, me thinks. I don't even know. **

**Also, I turned 14 last Sunday, the twelfth, so that was fun! And finals are right around the corner, hot damn ;_;**

**Enough of my life, here's a thanks to my reviewers:** Mirikim, Midnightrider.009, Eron Elric aka the malchemist, Bravo, Nikki, Squideepoo, CeciliaFowl, Princess Poptart243, **and** Guest

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

It was moments like these that made Rena want to repeatedly slam her face into a table, or some other hard surface. All she really wanted from this shopping experience was a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. Maybe some socks or something, but honestly, that was all. On that note, there was a list of things that she _didn't_ want. A polka dot bikini was one of them, as well as more skirts, but the swim suit happened to be more of a pressing matter at the moment. "Juliet," was all the girl said, trying to express, "Put that_ down_," to the blond in front of her, with just the usage of her name.

"Come oooooon, Rena! It's so cute and I know just how much you_ love_ to swim," the bodyguard responded, her mouth forming a malicious smirk near the end of her statement. Rena twitched. "I told you that was an accident," she hissed in a low tone. "Besides, you wouldn't be doing this if Angeline were here." At this, Juliet shrugged and sighed. "First off," she stated, "If I didn't use that pond thing against you every chance I got, what fun would it be? Secondly, that's exactly it. Mrs. Fowl isn't here right now, so it doesn't matter if I do it or not. Anyway, I'm pretty sure she'd agree with me." Before Rena could respond to that, the wrestler began mocking the grown woman she had been speaking about, using a ridiculous voice. "Oh, Renee dear, this suit is just _darling!_ I've always wanted a daughter to dress up and love and blah, blah, blah," Juliet said, closing her eyes and waving her hand around in a melodramatic way, before finishing and giving the younger a girl a flat look.

Rena could only gawk at Juliet with a disbelieving and opened mouth expression. Was this girl crazy?! Just making fun of her _employer_ like that? What did she think she was doing? At the silence that she received after her little act, Juliet rolled her eyes and thrust the black and white two piece bathing suit into the teen's hands. "Go try it on! Jeez! We don't have all day before Angeline gets back and makes you try on 'darling little outfits'." With this said, Rena was roughly pushed into a changing stall and the curtain behind her was rudely pulled closed.

Grumbling under her breath the giving the curtain a dirty look as though it was a criminal, the dirty blond teenager quickly pulled off her skirt and blouse, pulling on the bikini over her undergarments. It fit well enough, although the top piece a bit large on her, due to her lack of breasts. With a sigh she brought a hand up to her chest, placing her palm against her heart. Damn her chest. She didn't exactly _mind_ her small appendages, it made it easier to be athletic, she supposed, but, sometimes, clothes just didn't account for everything. She looked at herself in the mirror, checking to make sure that all the important bits were covered (just barely), before opening the curtain and stepping out just slightly. Juliet turned to see her and smiled smugly. She had gotten her to put it on _and_ come out of the changing room. Success.

After a moment of looking her up and down, Juliet shrugged. "Eh. Could look better, Flatso," she said, twirling on her heel and flipping her hair over her shoulder to look at a rack shirts that happened to be placed behind her. Rena glared at the nickname. That was cruel. The nearly empty story slowly filled with a silence between the two, the only sound being the soft music playing over the speakers that was only missing lyrics. Juliet looked from the corner of her eyes at the girl who was still standing behind her; with her arms crossed and glaring daggers at the back of her very own head. Sheesh, if looks could kill. A groan sounded from her throat, and the taller girl turned around, hanging her arms as she bent her back, slouching forward and hanging her head, giving off an air of defeat. Not only did she excel at sass, but also dramatics.

She slowly walked towards Rena, putting a hand heavily on one of her shoulders. She then picked up her head and looked at the teen. There was another bout of silence, though, this time slightly less filled with anger and more with confusion, before Juliet let out another overly exaggerated sigh and let her head hang once again. "I'm sooooorry, Rena. I was joking. Now, please change back so we can go find where my boss before she gets murdered." Rena rolled her eyes and quickly pulled away from the adult, if the woman could be called that, in front of her and tried to slam the curtain to the cubicle she had been in previously closed. That apology sounded about as sincere as a shared, "I hate you," between two best friends.

Larger pieces of cotton soon replaced the smaller bits of spandex and clothing replaced uncovered skin. Flats were slid onto feet and the changing room curtain was yanked open by the irritable girl, holding the wretched piece of swim wear. Once out of the changing room, the pair of searching blonds set off to find Angeline, leaving so much tension in the air between them, you could cut it with a knife

* * *

A pale young man sat beneath a large umbrella at an outdoor table to a cafe that charged more per cup of coffee than they had a right to. He had gotten tea. Dainty sips were taken from the white porcelain cup before it was returned to the matching saucer. The day was a breezy and the bright sun was partly blocked by fluffy white clouds. It wasn't too warm, nor too cold, and the noise levels on the small side street were low. The day seemed nearly perfect. Artemis Fowl the Second was having a thoroughly rotten time.

He leaned back a small bit, still looking majestic through his slightly slouched posture. He glanced to his side, taking note of his towering bodyguard's standing form casting a large shadow and blocking the rays of the sun from reaching him. He sighed after taking another small sip from his teacup, followed by, once again, setting the liquid filled fragile piece down. He closed his eyes and angled his face towards the soft orange umbrella. "Butler," he murmured, bored with the lack of stimulation to his mind. "Yes, Artemis?" the boy's bodyguard answered, his low voice seeming to make the very ground rumble.

With another sigh, the blue eyed boy opened his eyes and turned his head, letting it rest on the back of the metal chair. "What do you think of Miss. O'Rielly?" he asked bluntly, having nothing else of interest to talk about. There was a chuckle before a response, which slightly irked Artemis. "Why do you ask?" was all Butler said back, raising an eyebrow at the inquiry. And the response was a question. Color Artemis annoyed. "I'm not fond of her," the teen responded, "I wanted another's opinion." Butler quietly sighed. Artemis wasn't too fond anybody. "I find her... amusing I suppose. Curious, maybe," the man shared. The seated boy nodded thoughtfully. "I've never understood your sense of humor, but curious? How so?" "Butler resisted the urge to shrug. It might make him look slightly less imposing. "We don't know much about her, I would assume."

Artemis scoffed. "Butler, we know almost _everything_ about her. I did my research, and the sisters at the home told mother all they knew." Honestly, whar could he say they _didn't_ know? The large man sighed. "Yes, we know what other's know and we know all that we can without asking _her_. What I'm saying is, we don't know how she feels or what she know. We don't know _exactly_ what happened before she arrived at Saint Bega's, just the speculations." There was silence for a moment as Artemis sorted out what Butler said. He was correct, Artemis knew, he just didn't think that any of that kind of information mattered. Before this moment, obviously. Now his interest had been aroused.

"Of course," he said, "You're right."

* * *

"One, two, thwee, fouw, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" a happy voice cheered, "Weady or not, hewe I come!" Brigid squealed, turning from the closet door in her bedroom that she had been facing and began running her eyes around the rectangular shaped area; a hunter searching for it's prey. She began sneaking about, looking under the two twin beds and the desk. She searched inside of the attached toilet before coming to a stand still in the center of the room, between the two beds, crossing her arms small freckled arms and pouting. Where was he? "Conaww, I give up!" She said to the seemingly empty room. "Come out, come out, whewever you awe," the sing-songy voice from the small child said.

There was no movement and no sound for nearly a minute and Brigid started tapping her foot, before a giggle caught her attention. She quickly turned around and checked behind her for the source of the noise. Nothing. She put her hands on her hips and frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. "Conaww, whewe awe you?" she asked the air, becoming a bit agitated.

"Right here, dear!" the voice sounded again, this time from directly behind her head. The red head yelped, jumping and turning 180 degrees. There floated an upside down Conall, his hair hanging from his scalp and his hands holding onto his crossed legs. Brigid looked shocked before smiling and laughing, putting her hands on his cheeks and making him pucker his lips. "You siwwy goose," she said happily, letting go and looking him in his eyes. He grinned at the contact and rolled his eyes, looking a bit strange in his upside down position. He then rose up, higher and higher, until his backside hit the ceiling, after which he flattened himself out, lying above the girl beneath him.

"Will you count now?" questioned Brigid excitedly. "Of course, dear," was the response.

* * *

**Oh my, please ignore my terrible editing. And writing ;_;**

**Thank you for reading my dears, and please leave a review if you can, they tend to raise my spirits~**

**~Pannda**


End file.
